Freddie's Girl
by Jordan Mar
Summary: Sort of a sequel to Drunken Confessions. Fred sings about how he lost Tiffany, who is still, by the way, kinda' drunk...


**_Freddie's Girl_**

I wrote this fic after Drunken Confessions. I guess you can say it's sort of a sequel or something like that. This story is really funny. I got the idea listening to "Jessie's Girl" one night. Weird, huh? You can count on me writing more song fics with Harry Potter later on! Currently working on Witch Girl from the song "_Rich Girl_"! Hahahahahahahaha! Ahem, well, here's the story...

George growled as he left the Three Broomsticks with Tiffany's cousin Amanda. _Why can't they understand_, he thought. _You can't just hop from one girl to the other! _All of a sudden he managed to chuckle through his grumbling. _Reminds me of a song..._

Fred, he took her away. _Or did she take him? _They had never disagreed upon anything before. Not until _women _came along...

"Hmph," he huffed, careful not to let Amanda hear. _Stupid Fred, he always gets the girls. I look exactly like him! There must be something about him that I've missed... _They rounded a corner and entered Honetduke's, where Amanda quickly busied herself to find a descent treat for her cousin, who was supposedly passed out right about now. George looked around to make no one was watching. When the coast was clear, he opened the door to the cellar and hurried down the stairs.

He sat down on a nearby crate and tried to figuire out what it was that Tiffany liked so much. _Let's see, he walks like me, talks like me, he LOOKS like me, and he acts like me. Nothin' much to go with. Wait a second! _George grabbed a broken piece of glass off the floor and twisted and turned it in the light until he could see his reflection. "My eyes are blue!" _That's why she likes Fred, he has green eyes! Damn, what do I do? _Again, he sat down on the crate and closed his eyes. _If she can't see them, then she can't even tell the difference! Although I would look like a complete moron walking around with my eyes closed all the time. Maybe Mum will buy me one of those sight dogs that I've always wanted..._

_But what's the point of having a dog if the Weasley twins can't experiment with it? Well, _I _can't experiment with it. So closing my eyes all the time is out... Maybe if Fred was gone...no, I don't think I could get away with murder. Perhaps I could turn him into a flea. Then I'll put him in a box and say that he ran away, and then every once in awhile I'll check up on him to make sure he hasn't attacked Hermione's cat. _Lost in his own thoughts, he almost didn't hear someone coming down the stairs. George jumped off the crate and behind another.

"Grrr," he growled like a mad dog, forgetting that he still wasn't alone. Startled, the person other than him in the cellar ran up the stairs again without even bothering to check out the mysterious noise. _Fraidy Cat. _Thinking about the consequences of being caught if the person came back, he opened asmall hatchin the middle of the floor and climbed in. He knew that this tunnel led back to Hogwarts. They discovered it when they stole the Maurader's Map from Filch. _Those were the good ol' days..._

Unable to contain himself any longer, he began to sing aloud.

_That's it! _As the tunnel ended, he didn't even look to see if anyone was watching him climb out of the statue. Instead, he headed straight for Dumbledore's office, hoping that his plan would work. Because if it didn't, he might not have another chance...

* * *

"Attention, everyone!" The Halloween Feast was about to begin, but first, there were some things that needed to be taken care of. "Quiet please!" yelled Dumbledore, silencing the Great Hall. "Now, I don't have any announcements, but there is someone who has quite a lot to say before we dig in. George Weasley!" George came running up to the front, leaving his brother and Tiffany with puzzled expressions. He stood in front of Dumbledore with Nevil and Shamus who had set up a set of drums and a guitar. Shamus positioned himself with the guitar while Nevil clumsily sat down at the drums. George cleared his throat and sang for all to hear...

**Fred is a brother,  
Yeah, I know he's been  
A goodbrother of mine.**

**But lately something's changed  
It ain't hard to define,  
Fred has go himself a girl  
And I want to make her mine.**

**And she's watchin' his _blue _eyes  
And she's loving him with that body,  
I just know it  
Yeah 'n' he's holin' her in his arms  
Late, late at night.**

**You know, I wish I had Freddie's girl!  
I wish I had Freddie's girl!  
Where can I find me a woman like that?**

**I play along with the charade,  
There doesn't seem to be  
A reason to change.  
You know I feel so sick  
When they start talkin' cute.  
I wanted to tell her that I love 'er  
But I was given the boot.**

**Cause she's watchin' his _blue _eyes  
And she's lovin' him with that body,  
I just know it  
And he's holdin' her in his arms  
Late, late at night.**

**You know, I wish that I had Freddie's girl!  
I wish that I had Freddie's girl!  
Where can I find me a woman like that?**

**Like Freddie's girl!  
I wish that I had Freddie's girl!  
Where can I find me a woman,  
Where can I find me a woman like that?  
And I'm lookin' in the mirror all the time,  
Wonderin' what she sees in him that I don't have in me.  
I've been funny,  
I've been cool with the lines  
Ain't that the way  
Love's supposed to be?**

**Freddie's girl!  
I wish that I had Freddie's girl!  
Oh, I can't find another woman like that...**

A cheer erupted from all of the Great Hall, even the Slytherin House cheered. George, Nevil, and Shamus all took a bow. Meanwhile, back at the Gryffindor House, Fred and Tiffany sat with their mouths wide open. She turned to Fred. "George likes me?" Jordan was sitting behind her watching Fred. She quickly mouthed the words, "She doesn't remember! Just let it go!" He nodded and went to meet his brother.

He was helping Nevil and Shamus to clean up all of the equipment. Fred tapped him lightly on the shoulder. When he turned around, he smirked and said, "Well, what did you think of it, Freddie?"

"I didn't realize you were that crazy about her!" He slung his arm around his twin's shoulder. "If it makes you feel any dumber, she doesn't remember anything from this morning. She didn't know what she was talking about when she said that she knew you liked her!"

"Damn!" he mumbled, thinking of how he was going to have to tell her. Fred spun him around and pointed at Tiffany. "There she is, go get 'er Georgie!"

"Fred."

"What?"

"Don't ever call me Georgie."

**Fin.**


End file.
